Out of the Blue,Perfect Time
by Strawberrykitty12
Summary: Amu, a 15 year old teen, still carries around her favorite stuffed animal,Blue Kitty. What happens when her 'boyfriend' Tadase cheats on her? And Whats this? Her favorite stuffed animal comes to life! as... Ikuto!
1. Out Of The Blue

**Okie, so i know i should probably be working on my other story, _Things change, true to me, _But i had to get this idea out! Haha.**

**So, Yepp.**

**Summary:  
Amu, a 15 year old teen, still carries around her favorite stuffed animal,Blue Kitty. What happens when her 'boyfriend' Tadase cheats on her?  
And Whats this?!? Her favorite stuffed animal comes to life?!(as... Ikuto!?!)**

I'm Amu, Im 15 years old,and this thing here in my hand is my favourite stuffed animal. I know, I know, You probably thing I'm a big dork for carrying him around everywhere I go at my age. Well, I don't care about all the stares and glares that I get when I walk around town. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling towards the stuffed animal.

Oh! and by the way, his name is _blue kitty._ He sounds just the way his name describes him as, He's has midnight blue fur, dark blue eyes, and the cutest ears and smirk.

Suddenly, Interrupting me from my thoughts, I heard a group of laughter. I turned my head to see three teenage girls, about my age, staring, pointing, and laughing at me.

"Hmph!" I raised my chin in the air, turned my heal, and continued walking, on my way to school.

'Those bitches! How rude!' I thought. Maybe I should put blue kitty away.

'Noooo!' Screamed a voice in the back of my head. To me, This voice felt like blue kitty's presence, and that's why I've never let him go.

Finally, I reached the school's doors, Only to be greated by my boyfriend Tad-

'Kiddy King!!!' Yelled that voice inside of me again, I swear I must be going crazy.

"Hinamori-San!" Tadase Yelled jogging up to me.

"Hey Tadase!"

"How Have you been?"

"I've been-"

_Bbbrrrriiinnnnggg!!!!_

The school bell rang.

"Well see you after class!" I said walking to my class. This year we did not have classes together, only lunch, which was better than nothing

**After class**

Another long and boring lecture from the dull and boring teacher.

Off to lunch!

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for Tasase.

"Hmm Interesting, Guess he got held back or something." I said to my self.

**After school(cause i'm lazy and can't think of interesting school events.)**

I was at my locker gathering my things, The school was basically empty except for a few clubs. I had stayed after for an Art club. I grabbed Blue Kitty from the top shelf of my locker and headed down the hallway to the front door. On my way out there was a bulletin for an art competition. I grabbed a flier, and pushed open the heavy school doors. I was in front of the school stopping to grab a penny i saw glistening in the intense sun. Just as i bent down a gust of wind came and blew the flier out out my hand. I watched it as it flipped and swirled and gently landed in the breezeway of my school as the wind died down. I quickly rushed into the the small yard to grab my flier when i saw what i least expected.

Tadase-My so called '_Boyfriend'_ with some random girl known as the 'school slut'.

I felt the tears begging to run down my cheeks. I don't know why I'm crying though, i feel kind of relieved. I'm free from the boring dates, checking out other girls, and long and sleepless nights about if I really loved him.

I reached down and grabbed my flier and turned around to walk out.

"H-Hinamori-San?"

Oopps. I had stepped on a twig, making a cracking sound.

"Yes?" I said turning around to face him.

"I-It's not what it looks like."

"Well, it seems to me that you were making out with another girl."

"Okay...So maybe it is what it looks like..But! Please forgive me."

"No, I'm sorry Tadase...Wait no i'm not sorry. Were through!" I Said turning around again to walk home.

When I got home I ran to my bed, plopped down, and cried. I was to occupied to notice my Parents and Ami had left on yet another trip without me.

"Blue Kitty, How could he do this to me?" I asked Blue Kitty, Who was gently laying to my side.

"I mean, I know I didn't love him, but still! Cheating is so unloyal and rude! I hate it!"

"Ugh! These clothes are so uncomfortable!" I complained as a walked to my dresser and changed into my pajama's.

I walked over to Blue Kitty, picked him up, and brought him up to eye level with me, staring into is glassy eyes.

"At least someone understands." I said as i kissed Blue Kitty before getting in my bed and snuggling with him, drifting into sleep. That was the first time I had actually kissed Blue Kitty before. I have told him all my secrets, changed in front of him, painted him, and taken him everywhere.

When I woke up I felt a cold spot on me where I had Blue Kitty last night.

"Ah! Blue Kitty! Where are you!?!" I worried, looking through all my blankets, under my bed, and even inside my pajama's.

That's when I realised there was a dark, yet illuminating, shadow hovering over me.

"Ah! Who are you?!"

"I'm Iku-"

"Whoa! Wait! Why do you have cat ears and a cat tail!?!?"

"I was about to explain, before i was so rudely interuppted!" He scolded me.

'Jeez! Someone's got attitude!' I thought to my self.

"As I was saying, I'm Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And I think you know me better as Blue Kitty."

"BLUE KITTY!?!?! How'd you ge-"

"Ahem! Excuse me."

"Oh, Right sorry."

"Well, My soul and body and forced into the stuffed cat. It was a terrible curse from a witch who held a grudge against my family."

"So how old are you?"

"19"

"Oh. You're four years older than me."

"What's this I see? Disappointment?" Ikuto said getting centimeters away from my face, making me blush furiously.

"Ah! N-n-No! Why would I be dissapointed?"

"Mmm, I don't know."

"WAIT?!!?" I told him everything! I mean everything!

"Huh?" Ikuto asked clueless.

"Ah! I told you everything! I even kissed you!"

"Yepp. That's what broke the curse. And you forgot something." He said smirking his provoking smirk.

"What?"

"I've seen you naked too!"

"Ah! PERVERT!"

"Hmm..I need to start working out more, I'm starting to lose my shape, I havn't been human for a while now."Ikuto said lifting up his shirt, feeling his abs.

"Ah forget about that!! Where are you going to stay?!"

"Why with you of course, Amu-_koi_."

Amu?! how did he know my...Wait...never mind...stupid question.

"Hmph, Fine. You sleep on the floor."

"But it's only noon."

Luckily, it was a Saturday.

"I'm bored."

"Fine, Then what do you want to do?"

He stepped toward me, bending down so his face was in front of mine.

"I want to ha-"

_diiiinnnnggg doooonnnng!_

The doorbell rang.

"Why am I always interrupted?! Ikuto complained.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Hmph, Fine Just leave me!" Ikuto whined,crossing his arms.

I ran downstairs and opened the door, revealing Tada-

"Kiddy King!!! What's up?!"

"IKUTO!! I thought I told you to stay upstairs.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!! What are you doing here?!"

"You guys know eachother?!"

"Yeah, His family's the one that put the curse on mine. Heh."

"Yeah, Speaking of that, how'd you get out of that stuffed cat?"

"Heh. Funny you ask," He said looking a me with a hint of lust in his eyes, "Amu here, Kissed me."

"What!?! But only true love can break the kiss!!"

"Yepp!" Ikuto said happily as he wrapped his arms around me.

O-Only true love?! I love Ikuto?! No, I can't! I just met him! There's got to be some kind of mistake!

"Amu, You look pale, Are you alright?!" Ikuto said worry obvious in his eyes.

That's the last thing I saw, His beautiful, penetrating, blue eyes, full with love and worry, and I swear, just before I blacked out, I saw a tear fall down his long, tan cheek. Maybe He's not too bad.

**Okie end chapter one! and i know the like font changed...i dont know how to change it back -.-"**

**I was trying to make this only one chapter long, a one-shot, but It's late and I need to think sooo, It's a two-shot. Heh!**

**Thank You! Review Please!!! I hope you liked it! If not, i'm sorry you wasted your time. Haha.**

Flawless.

Tsukiyomi


	2. In Perfect Time

Thank You, Pearlstar-Ikarishipper, Haha, I may use your idea and have Ikuto blurt out some of Amu's secrets. I was thinking about having him do that before, But..Haha...I couldn't think of what he would blurt out...Buuutt now, I kno! Haha.

And sheyann, Yes i was planning on putting a picture up soon. Haha. As soon as i figure out how to! Haha.

**_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!!_**

**Summary of last chapter:**

_O-Only true love?! I love Ikuto?! No, I can't! I just met him! There's got to be some kind of mistake!_

_"Amu, You look pale, Are you alright?!" Ikuto said worry obvious in his eyes._

_That's the last thing I saw, His beautiful, penetrating, blue eyes, full with love and worry, and I swear, just before I blacked out, I saw a tear fall down his long, tan cheek. Maybe He's not too bad._

**After Amu blacked out(of course she's taken care of...They're waiting for her to wake up):**

"Why are you still here Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

"Because I need to stay with my dear, Amu-_Koi_."

"Amu-Koi?! What she's going out with me."

"Not anymore, I believe she broke up with you when you cheated on her."

"How did you know that?!"

"Amu tells me everything!"

"What else did she tell you?!"

"Well, One thing, She doesn't love you."

"What are you talking about?! Of course she does!!"

"Her Exact words 'Blue Kitty, How could he do this to me? I mean, I know I didn't love him, but still!"'

"W-W-what?!"

"Yepp."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Hmm..Oh I know!!"

"What?!"

"She has...A birthmark on her butt...She even showed it to me!"

"What?! You've seen her naked?!"

"Yeaahh, She's beautiful." Ikuto said, kind of in a dreaming state.

"OMG!! To much Info!! What else did she tell you?!"

"Well, She got her period when she was in sixth grade while she was visiting her grandparents."

"Wow!! Wait...What's her '_Period'_?"

"Haha. Are you Serious?!" Ikuto said falling to the ground laughing.

"Yeah, What is it?"

"And You're 15?"

"Yes."

"Haha..Wow!" Ikuto said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"So, Are ya gonna tell me?"

"Haha, You wish!"

**Later that night:**

I woke up in my bed, probably being moved there after I had blacked out. I felt an unusual warmth in my hand. I looked down to the side of my bed to see Ikuto laying there, his head on my bed, his knees on the floor, and his hand snug in mine.

I looked around the room, and noticed Tadase was on a chair in the corner.

What was he still doing here?!?

"I-Ikuto, Wake up."

Ikuto slowly woke up, his drozy eyes opened sluggishly.

"Amu!! You're awake!!" He said excitedly, jumping up and hugging me.

"I'm slow glad, You just blacked so suddenly!"

"I know, I know, I was just...Overwhelmed, That's all."

"Are you okay now?"

"Why? Is Ikuto Worried?" I said with my version of _his_ smirk, and a joking voice.

"No! Why would I be?!"

"Mm, I don't know, maybe you like me?"

"You're right, I do, I'm interested in you, Amu-_koi_." He said caressing my cheek.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!! What are you doing to _My _Amu?!

"Your Amu?! What the heck?! You're the one who was cheating on me?!"

"Well, you weren't supposed to catch me!!

What?!?! That bastard!!!

"WHAT THE HE-" I began yelling, but then was interuppted by Ikuto saying to Tadase.

"Tadase, I think it's best if you leave now."

"No! Why won't you lea-"

"Leave. Now.." Ikuto said sternly.

Tadase quickly left the house slamming the front door on the way out.

"T-Thank you, Ikuto." i said quietly

"Mm, No problem, anything for my Amu-_Koi._"

_Koi. _I like the sound of that.

"Amu? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You have a wierd smile on your face, and you're blushing...Oh I know!!!"

"Eh?!"

"You were thinking of me!!" He said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"W-W-What?! I-I was Not!!!" I said, Stuttering terribly.

"You were too!!" He shouted getting closer, his finger still pointing at me. T.T

"No I wasn-Mph!" I started, but then was interupted by something soft on my lips.

I widened my eyes and noticed that it was Ikuto, he was kissing me. ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!!

I tried to struggle, but it was just no use. I slowly gave into the kiss, enjoying the feeling.

Ikuto wrapped his arms tight around my waist and I had my right hand in his soft, midnight blue hair. Our kiss became more passionate by the second.

His tongue demanded entrance. I decided to play alittle and kept my mouth shut. He gripped me tighter, making me gasp, and granting him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth, tasting every inch. Then gaining a little more confidence, I entered his mouth, Tasting every inch. We broke off of each other's lips, gasping for air. I smiled at him and he hugged me.

"I love you, Amu." He said then kissing my forehead.

"I-I love you too, Ikuto." I said looking up at his face.

Then he nuzzled up against my neck, kissing it tenderly.

"Be mine forever?" He asked, Looking into my eyes seriously.

"Forever and ever." I replied looking back in to his penetrating eyes.

He bent down and kissed me again, this time more tender and passionate. I kissed back with just as much passion. We broke away and just layed in my bed. Talking about anything and everything.

Ikuto had just showed up in my life, out of the blue, and in just the perfect time.

**_Okie!!! That's the end!! I'm sorry if it seems kind of rushed!!_**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers, and all the reviewers to come!!_**

**_Heh Heh, Now, I shall work on my other story!! Heh, I hope You enjoyed this one!! Haha._**

**_Again, No chara's, And it was based on an idea for another story, and i thought, i may as well make it Amuto. Haha._**

**_So, For now:_**

**_Peace out girl scouts...Er...Boy scouts?_**


End file.
